<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one night and one more time by sweetnthngs (sugarcoatedcth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881846">one night and one more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoatedcth/pseuds/sweetnthngs'>sweetnthngs (sugarcoatedcth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Break Up, club setting, idk just enjoy, kind of sad, kind of steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoatedcth/pseuds/sweetnthngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thnks fr th mmrs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one night and one more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on <a href="https://music.apple.com/us/album/thnks-fr-th-mmrs/1440786414?i=1440787031">apple music</a><br/>on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3Zwu2K0Qa5sT6teCCHPShP?si=7hVdVAoZTYKcPdX3ZFOQtQ">spotify</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months. It had been two months since Yuta had last seen Sicheng. Two months since he’d screamed at him to get out, told him this wasn’t working. Two months since Yuta got his heart broken. Of course, Yuta knew he’d inevitably see him again since they lived on the same campus and frequented the same places.... but he wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. He wasn’t expecting it to be like this.</p><p>Yuta sipped on his drink as he watched Sicheng laugh at whatever the man he was with said to him. His hair was still brown, his legs were still long, and his smile was still sweet. He hadn’t spotted Yuta yet, which Yuta guessed was a good thing...but it hurt to know he was genuinely enjoying his time with someone else. Yuta scowled at the way the other man wrapped his arm around Sicheng and brought him closer. The lights in the club were reflecting off his face now, and Yuta could see his soft glittery makeup from where he was seated. His lips were glossy, and he bet it was the mango flavored lipgloss that Yuta had loved so much. He stared, wondering why this was happening to him tonight. It felt like somebody had set a ton of bricks on his heart. </p><p>The light flashed once more, illuminating Sicheng’s face again. As Yuta continued to watch, Sicheng looked up and made eye contact. Yuta was startled for a second, but quickly composed himself to look nonchalant. Surprise briefed Sichengs features before his mouth formed a smirk. He leaned over to whisper something in the bothersome guy's ear, and with one more glance back, Yuta watched as the man nodded his head and led Sicheng to the dance floor. </p><p>Yuta’s chest hurt. </p><p><em>Two can play that game,</em> he thought.</p><p>He ordered another shot, downing it in one go, then allowed his eyes to roam across the bar area. In an instant, he noticed a cute guy, a bit smaller than him, quickly averting his eyes as Yuta turned towards him. Yuta smiled to himself, walking over to greet him. </p><p>“Wanna dance, pretty boy?” Yuta leaned backwards against the counter, one arm holding his weight as he smiled down at the guy.</p><p>“Um, yeah, yeah I would.”</p><p>Yuta led them down to the dance floor, shimming his way to the middle. His hands found the smaller guy’s waist, bringing him closer and starting to sway. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Yuta leaned down and whispered. The guy shivered. </p><p>“Yeah, this is more than okay.” The man started swinging his hips to the beat, Yuta quickly followed suit. </p><p>They danced like this for about half the song. The hip movements slowly got more aggressive, the smaller wrapping his arms around Yuta’s neck. Yuta smiled at him, then glanced over his shoulder. In an instant, he spotted Sicheng. </p><p>Sicheng was also swaying to the beat, just as aggressive but moving a lot smoother than who Yuta was dancing with. The stranger from earlier was behind him, whispering something in his ear. Sicheng absentmindedly nodded, but his attention was elsewhere. His attention was on Yuta. Yuta saw the faintest smile adorn Sichengs lips as he grinded back on the man behind him one solid time. Yuta nearly growled, gripping the man he was holding hips and grinding into him one solid time as well. The man giggled, but Yuta barely registered it as he watched Sicheng allow the man he danced with to kiss his neck. Yuta’s skin burned as he watched Sichengs mouth slightly part, eyes still boring into his own. </p><p>The man in front of Yuta had started grinding his hips forward even more, Yuta glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, asking for silent permission to touch. The guy nodded his head, so Yuta leaned down and bit softly onto his ear. He watched for a reaction as he licked the guys neck once, twice before leaving kisses. Sicheng stared back at him, extending his neck to offer his dance partner more access. Yuta watched as he grinned, moving his hands to hold the back of the man's head. Yuta raised his eyebrow in challenge and Sicheng bit his lip. </p><p>The man Yuta was dancing with was wearing a shirt that exposed his collar bones. He maintained eye contact with Sicheng as he bent down and bit a certain spot, Sicheng’s favorite spot, on another man.  Although he couldn’t hear him, Yuta saw the rise and fall of Sicheng’s chest with a gasp he must’ve let out. Yuta smirked against the man's skin, feeling satisfied. </p><p>In a split second, Sicheng flipped positions with his partner so that they were now face to face, at an angle he could still see Yuta. A split second of confusion was all Yuta got before he watched Sicheng pull the man into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Yuta swore he could feel his insides freezing over, it felt like something in him was breaking all over again. Blood stopped running to his fingertips, and his body suddenly felt numb. Sicheng watched him intensely as another man kissed him. </p><p>
  <em>Is this how we’re going to play it?</em>
</p><p>Yuta quickly gathered his thoughts, hardening his gaze on Sicheng as he leaned down and initiated a kiss with the man in front of him. Sicheng’s confidence visibly lapsed as Yuta stared at him, making out with someone else. </p><p><em>He can’t kiss you how I can, can he?</em> Yuta hoped his thoughts were loud enough for Sicheng to hear. </p><p>The kiss was a lot less sloppy looking than the one the man dancing with Sicheng was giving him. Yuta had always been great with his mouth, skillfully playing around with the other man while watching his ex. The man in front of Yuta pulled back to catch his breath. </p><p>“Wow. Fuck, you’re amazing.” Yuta broke eye contact with Sicheng for a second. The guy took a few deep breaths, looking to be in a trance, smiling suggestively up at him. Yuta let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow. He went in for another kiss, but quickly lost momentum when he looked back up to see Sicheng and the man were nowhere to be found.  </p><p>For a second, Yuta felt his body shut down. The icy feeling was back, and his head started to pulse with a different kind of pain. </p><p>“Are you okay?” The guy broke the kiss again. Yuta looked back at him, shaking his head and pulling away completely.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I gotta go.”</p><p>Yuta made his way off the dance floor, making a beeline for the bathrooms to clear his head. The moment he stepped in, he was greeted by fluorescent lights. He made his way over to the sink, turning it on and splashing cool water on his face. Yuta wanted to scream. Cry. Punch a wall. Two months ago the love of his life left him. He’d inserted himself into every single part of Yuta’s life and removed himself just as quickly. Two months, with no calls, texts, not even an “I left my charger.” The stress from school had obviously gotten to both of them, but they’d said things to each other in their last fight that could never be taken back. Yuta felt like crying. The love of his life was probably going home with another man right at that moment, and all he’d done was egg him on to take it further. The alcohol was no longer in his system, and the club no longer was fun. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He was going to go home. </p><p>Yuta made his way out of the bathroom, body tired from all the dancing, mouth bitter from the sweet sweet chapstick the other man was wearing. He stood in the dark hallway, waiting for his eyes to adjust a bit before moving forward. He took a few steps, noticing a figure approaching in the dark, not wanting to be caught up in any trouble. He put his head down and moved slightly to the side, but the figure didn’t walk past him. </p><p>“Yuta.”</p><p>Yuta froze. He hadn’t heard his name on those lips for so long, for a second he thought he’d passed out. As his eyes finally adjusted, Yuta looked up to see Sicheng standing in front of him. </p><p>He looked as beautiful as ever. Black jeans with leather straps around the thighs, and a white t-shirt that somehow looked elegant on his frame. His eyes were coated in a light layer of mascara and there was glitter on his cheek bones. His lips were no longer glossy. </p><p>“Wi- Sicheng.” Yuta’s brain had to remind him not to use the nickname he’d given him. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them taking in each other’s presence. So many things, Yuta had so many things he wanted to say. Sicheng spoke first. </p><p>“I watched you come in here.” He sounded nonchalant. </p><p>“Why’d you follow me?”</p><p>“I wanted to see if you’d leave with him. That guy. If you’d leave with him after you thought I'd left with someone else.” Sicheng shrugged. Yuta almost laughed. So this was one of Sicheng’s “tests”. How very him of him. </p><p>“Why would you care who I leave with? Who I sleep with?” Yuta raises his eyebrow. Sicheng crosses his arms. </p><p>“I don’t. Not really.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Just curious, I guess.” Yuta stares at him. He wants to tell Sicheng to stop lying, that there’s no point in it now, but he can’t bring himself to do it. </p><p>“So you weren’t going to sleep with him? At all?” He asks instead. Sicheng stares back at Yuta, studying his face. Yuta is sure he looks like a kicked puppy, because Sicheng’s resolve melts. He drops his arms to his sides and lets out a sigh. </p><p>“No, Yuta. I wasn’t. I wouldn’t....” Sicheng averts his gaze for a second before looking at him again, taking a step closer. “I haven’t. With anyone.” </p><p>Yuta nods, holding his breath.</p><p>“I haven’t either. Don’t even want to.” </p><p>For a brief second, all they do is stare at each other. Sicheng suddenly steps forward and kisses Yuta with as much strength as he could muster. Yuta is only a millisecond late in his response, pushing Sicheng back onto the wall and kissing him with everything he has left. They stay like that for a while, exploring each other’s familiar mouths in the darkness of the club hall. Yuta tried to put all his emotion, all his apologies and all his forgiveness into the kiss. He feels something wet on his cheek and assumes he’s crying. He pulls back, and realizes it’s not him. </p><p>“Win, I-“</p><p>“This doesn’t change anything.” Sicheng is breathing heavily into the air they share, eyes shining with tears.</p><p>“I know.” Yuta quietly admits. </p><p>“We’re not getting back together.”</p><p>Yuta’s heart shatters like a glass window. </p><p>“I know,” he says.</p><p>Sicheng stares at him, keeping a hold on Yuta so he stays close. The tears are still gathering, a few falling, but he’s strong. Yuta knows he’s strong, and that his word is final. It always has been. </p><p>“Take me home tonight.” Sicheng whispers into the space between them. “Please.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yuta nods.</p><p>He’ll still do anything for the love of his life</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>